In the Way of Love
by TwiLaLa
Summary: Bella and Edward are very much in love, but what obstacles will they have to fight to make sure that they'll be together forever? Many interesting twists await in this romantic drama.
1. The Bite

****Author's Note: This is a dream I had one night. I know it is similar to Stephanie Meyer's "Twilight" Saga. Please bare with me. They story will get more original as I write the next several chapters. I hope you enjoy!** **

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight material! Full credit goes to the beautiful and wonderful Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Saga.*****

* * *

><p>I could not see anything as I was running for my life down the dark alley road. The brick walls passing were a blur of burgundy with no vision of textures that I would see if I had stood still. As I sprinted at full speed, the raindrops shot into my eyes stinging and obscuring my line of sight. Without my vision, fear shot through me. The fear of tripping and getting caught made it almost impossible to concentrate on each step I was taking. One trip or fall could get me captured, could end my life on this very day.<p>

"You'll never get away from me, Bella!" the enemy shouted with rage. I had no clue as to where the enemy was. There was never a shadow running behind me. I did not know whether I had diverted him or not. But as he kept screaming in rage, the fact of the matter was that he was still after me. Terrified, I ran even harder and faster. Though my body was becoming weak and fatigued, I had to keep pushing on.

I made it onto the main street of a small town called Forks: my hometown. After about two minutes of running, I made a sharp turn into the mossy, green forest. Passing cars were probably thinking, _What is that girl running for? _and _Where is she going; is she lost? _It was not like I did not know where I was going. I knew exactly where I needed to be, if the enemy were to ever catch up to me.

In approximately five miles, my eyes would center its focus on a three story, white house. It had a porch surrounding the first story and huge windows on every floor. If I were to look at it from the back, all I would see is a glass wall looking into each floor of the house. Actually, I could call it a mansion; it was that grand. It sat in the middle of the forest, in a clearing about a quarter of a mile wide. Sitting behind the house was a river with surrounding boulders and moss-covered trees. This is the house I kept engraved into my mind, as I ran. Finally, I made it to my destination, Edward's house. I ran inside, and everyone except for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett was standing in the foyer.

"What's going on, Bella?" Esme asked with a worried face.

"Alec found me! He's trying to capture and kill me," I said hysterically. Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs in a flash, coming to greet me. Rosalie looked annoyed as always. _I wonder what has her ticked now? _I thought to myself. Then, I shot a glance at Alice. She stared blankly into the air. Then her head snapped toward me as she confirmed from her vision that Alec was out to get me.

"Come on. I know where we can hide you." Alice led me down the hallway away from the foyer.

"Thank you so much, Alice," I expressed as I followed. At the end, on the right, was a room that anyone rarely came into. Though it was filled with boxes, anyone could easily distinguish what the room was used for. It was a guest room filled with everyday house items, in case they ever had any human visitors, like me. The Cullens never want to look out of place, or they would have to move away.

Alice walked over to a big, long box that was lying in the middle of the floor next to the bed. I looked at her questioningly.

"Here! Get in the box full of blankets and I'll cover you," Alice instructed. Without hesitation, I jumped into the long box and laid flat on my back. Then, one bye one, Alice covered me with the blankets. _Well, if Alec does not get to me first, I am sure heat stroke will. It is HOT under all these blankets,_ I thought to myself. I felt like I was lying in a tanning bed that was stuck on high. It did not help that the room was hot, on top of everything else. Through the blankets, I heard Alice try to mumble something.

"I'll come get you when Alec is gone," Alice explained. Then, I heard her footsteps fade away, realizing she was gone. As I lay there, I kept thinking about Alec coming to get me. And most importantly, why Alec was coming after me.

The Volturi found out that I, a human, knew much about the vampire world, being Edward's girlfriend. They paid a visit to Edward a month earlier telling him to change me or lose me. He had been holding off to protect me from the cursed world of being a vampire, even though I wanted to be changed so I could be with him forever.

As I was thinking, I heard someone knock down the front door. My heart started racing a million miles an hour realizing it must be Alec. I could only imagine what he is saying.

"Where is she? I know she's here with you Cullens!" Alec would most likely say. Sweat started to form on the back of my neck and forehead from the fear that coursed through my body. I was afraid of what was going to happen if I was caught. _Would the Cullens try to stop Alec from taking me away? Would I ever see Edward again? How would I die? _

Then, I heard footsteps coming toward the room that I was hiding in. There was nothing, but silence for a minute or two. Then, the footsteps walked away. I sighed in relief.

BIG MISTAKE. I heard the footsteps come back into the room. My heartbeats were increasing and started to drown out all other noises. Now, I could hardly hear if Alec was going through boxes left and right, trying to find me. Any minute now, I would be dead. Then, I felt the blankets coming off one by one. Alec found me and he did not even know it. Finally, my face was revealed.

"Found you!" Alec exclaimed. He pulled me out of the box trying to drag me out of the room. Alec's grip on my upper right arm was strong enough to break my bones. Carlisle stepped in front of the door, so no one could get out. In response, Alec gripped tighter and my bones snapped and shattered. I let out an agonizing scream. The pain was almost intolerable.

"Please, don't do this," Carlisle pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but she knows too much," Alec explained as he tried to get past Carlisle. With each jerk, a scream escaped my throat. Before Alec could walk out of the room, Carlisle grabbed Alec's shoulder to turn him around.

"I'll change her," Carlisle offered. My heart skipped a beat when I heard this, but then, I could not think of anything else except for the pain radiating from my arm.

"I won't kill her if you change her right now," Alec suggested.

"Deal. Come on Bella, let me take you out back," Carlisle instructed. Everyone followed, including Alec. Carlisle took me into the back yard and had me kneel on the ground. My heart was racing a million miles an hour. I was scared because Edward was not there.

"I'm sorry, Bella!" Carlisle said loudly. Then, he leaned in close to my ear. "Fake the pain. I'm not going to bite you. I'm sure you screaming from the pain in your arm will do the trick," Carlisle explained. As he went to bite, all I could feel was his lips on my neck. I began my theatrical moment. I screamed in agony and twitched uncontrollably. The screaming came naturally because I really was in pain from Alec breaking my bones, but I felt silly because it felt like I was a flopping fish. Then, Carlisle's lips moved away from my neck, and he whispered, "Good job. Keep this going until he leaves," Carlisle then turned away and walked toward the others.

"Are you happy now?" Carlisle sarcastically asked, wearing a shameful face.

"Yes. I will inform the Volturi that this little problem has been solved. But, I will be back in a week to make sure the newborn is in control," Alec informed us. Alec ran away from the site. I waited for Carlisle to nod that it was okay. As he did, I stopped my twitching, screaming body.

I sat on the ground holding my broken right arm in my left hand. I winced as Carlisle came over and held my arm to examine. My arm already looked bruise from Alec's grip. To my relief, there was no blood. That would have been a bad situation for all of the Cullens, except for Carlisle.

"Good job, Bella. You made it believable, for now," Carlisle complimented. "Let's go into my office and get your arm taken care of."

I nodded in response and followed Carlisle up to his third story office. I sat in the leather chair, as he sat on the edge of the mahogany desk. After a few moments, Carlisle explained, "I'm going to have to reset your bones." These words were unpleasant to hear and he could see that. Carlisle added, "Everything will be fine when I'm done. There will be no more excruciating pain." I nodded.

"But there will be pain," I concluded. He gave me a sympathetic smile. Carlisle, then, grabbed my arm and started re-breaking my bones. My right arm started to hurt worse than it did before. I let out a painful scream as Carlisle tried to work fast. My arm was throbbing with pain. The whole time I tried not to cry from the pain, but I gave up. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I lowered my head and closed my eyes to keep my crying out of sight, but it was no use. I knew Carlisle could hear my sobs. When he was done, I felt his cool hand lift my chin up. I opened my eyes to see a comforting look upon his face.

"All done. Now, I just need to put your arm in a cast," Carlisle informed me as he wiped the tears away from under my eyes.

"Great," I said unpleasantly. I hated the idea of having a hunk of plaster wrapped around my arm for weeks to come. It would limit the movements that I would be able to make with my arm. As Carlisle worked on the cast, I started thinking about what happened earlier with Alec. He informed the Cullens that he would be back to check up on me and see how I was doing. _What was I going to do when Alec found out I did not really transform? _

Carlisle saw the worry in my eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

I challenged his statement. "What am I going to do? Alec is coming back in a week to see if I'm under control!"

"We can change your eye color to match a newborn's. And we'll have to teach you to move like a vampire," he explained.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Cause we all know I'm not clumsy."

Carlisle laughed lightly. I personally did not find my clumsiness amusing, but the rest of the Cullens did: especially Emmett. Last week, I tripped over a pebble and he literally rolled on the ground laughing. This made me blush for days, which did not help the situation.

After Carlisle was done putting the cast on my arm, we went downstairs into the living room where Alice, Rosalie, and Esme sat. The television was on, but none seemed to be interested in what was showing. I took a seat next to Esme's right as Carlisle took a seat next to her left. I could feel my eyes starting to close. Exhausted, I yawned.

"When will Edward be back from hunting?" I asked.

"Tonight," Alice foresaw.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll take care of you," Esme comforted as she rubbed my knee with her right hand.

"I know you will. It's still scary," I half-heartedly smiled.

"Why don't you get some rest? Edward's room is available if you want to sleep." Carlisle suggested.

"I think I will. And thanks for your help today," I said with much gratitude. They all gave me comforting smiles.

I walked up to Edward's room on the third floor and laid on his chaise. I wished he were there so I could be wrapped up in his comforting arms. While thinking about his cool skin, I dozed off into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, I felt something cold, hard, and smooth. I quickly opened my eyes. Edward had his arm around me. I smiled sleepily at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you," Edward said.

"That's fine. I've just been waiting for you to come home," I said still half asleep.

"Well, if you're tired you can go back to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up." He smiled back and kissed me on the forehead. Edwards cool touch gave me much comfort, despite the bad day I was having.

"I'm just glad you're here. I've had a horrid day," I explained.

"Yeah, Alice filled me in," Edward replied. The mentioning of the earlier events saddened his expression. I knew he was probably feeling guilty for not being there to protect me. On the other hand, Edward was probably wondering what we were going to do about the situation. I asked the question we both needed answered.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll do as Carlisle said. Change your eyes. Help you act like a vampire."

"But won't I still smell like a human?"

Edward's eyebrows pushed together. I guess he had not thought about how I smelled to his kind. Edward and his family were so used to my scent that they rarely noticed anymore. At least, they never let it show. Now, what were we going to do? I could only think of one thing. Change me, for real this time.

"You know what we have to do," I said softly. Edward knew I was right. Before he said anything, I could see him raking around in his mind for some alternative. After a few moments, it seemed Edward could not find anything, but the cold, hard truth (literally).

"Are you sure?" He asked agonizingly. "It's a lot of pain to go through for something so trivial."

_Trivial? _How is the Volturi coming after me not important enough for him to change me? I started to get angry inside, but decided to push it to the side. I could not bring myself to be mad at Edward for trying to protect me from a world he thought was the equivalent to Hell. But it did not matter to me, because Edward was all I wanted. Without him, I would be in a living miserably anyway. I loved Edward and wanted to be with him for eternity, no matter where we were. So, I spoke with much confidence, as I looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm positively sure, because I want to be with you forever anyway."

Edward contemplated on this fact. After a few minutes, he held me closer and whispered, "Okay. We'll change you…for us."

I smiled in response. The reality that we were finally going to be equals was overly satisfying. (At least equals in the sense we would be the same type of being.) I nuzzled deeper into his arms, comforted by the fact that we would be together for an eternity. I would not grow old as the years went by. Edward would not have to watch me pass away when my time was up. The feeling of knowing that we would never have to go through losing one another was reassuring. As this thought came to mind, I got an idea on how to make Edward and I closer together.

I raised my head and looked into his eyes and asked, "Will _you_ change me?"

First, shock appeared on his face, and then, anxiousness replaced his expression. Edward was trying to find the words to say.

"I'm not sure I could…" Edward started to say, but he could not finish the thought lingering in his mind. I sensed it was a fear of accidentally killing me while trying to change me. I took Edward's face into my hands and looked at him lovingly.

"Please, I want you to be part of me. I know you are strong enough, and I trust you with my whole being," I spoke with sincerity.

Edward stared at me looking for any trace of fear I might have about the risk of him changing me himself. Nothing, but confidence, was worn upon my face. Also, my expression revealed understanding: an understanding that I knew this would be a tough task for him to do. It was hard for a vampire to taste a human's blood without completely draining the life out of that single person. The only one to take on such a burden had been Carlisle. But I knew Edward could be and was strong enough, like his adoptive father.

After contemplating for about a minute, Edward answered, "Okay, I will, if that is what you want."

Then, he leaned in for a kiss. My last human kiss. _What will it feel like to kiss and be kissed as a vampire? _Thoughts like this kept entering into my mind, but were quickly taken away as we kissed deeper. We lay there enjoying this last moment before I became a vampire.

An hour later, Edward and I came downstairs to let everyone know what we had decided. Of course, we knew Alice would already know. As we walked into the living room, Alice was beaming with excitement. Everyone else looked confused, though. I guessed Alice did not fill them in. I looked up to Edward and gave an encouraging smile. He smiled in response, then, turned to his family.

"I'm going to change, Bella." Edward explained. Everyone sat still as they reflected upon what Edward just said. Then, all heads turned toward me as if asking me what I thought about being transformed.

"It's the only way the Volturi won't came after any us anymore." I continued for Edward. Everyone seemed to have an understanding expression. They seemed eager, even, to have me join their family through this experience. The only one to seem upset was Rosalie. Before I could read Rosalie's face to see what it was that bothered her, Carlisle spoke up.

"Are you sure this is what both of you want?" Carlisle asked. We looked at each other reassuringly and both nodded.

"Okay, let's do this," Carlisle said. He began to walk away, expecting me to follow. I cleared my throat, and in response, Carlisle turned around questioningly.

"Actually, I want Edward to change me." I explained.

Carlisle seemed surprised. I was not sure if it was surprise at the fact Edward was going to do it or that he did not know whether or not Edward was strong enough. "Can you do this?" Carlisle asked Edward with concern.

"Yes." Edward replied. Carlisle took this reply and gave him a trusting look. If Edward believed he was strong enough, than everyone else should believe in him, too.

Edward led me upstairs to his bedroom; I laid down on his chaise. Though I was positively sure I wanted to be transformed, I still became nervous and my heart started to beat faster than normal. I did not know how painful the process was going to be, and if it were unbearably agonizing, I would need to find a way to keep it from Edward. I did not want him to feel bad for putting me through so much pain.

"I'm sorry for the pain you are going to experience." Edward said with anguish.

I held his face, "It'll be worth it, cause in the end I'll be with you forever." Then, he kissed me on the forehead.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. Soon, his lips were brushing against my neck. Edward's cool touch distracted me from the thought of what was about to happen.

He whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Those would be my last human words.

A sudden pain jolted through my neck, with the venom making its way into the rest of my body. The pain was unbearable. My hands were clutched into fists as my body tried to shake uncontrollably. I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on stopping my reactions to the pain. With much force, I maintained to keep my body mostly still. I tried not to scream, but failed. I let out a small scream, but closed my mouth shut before it became louder. Edward held against my neck still biting, trying to overcome the frenzy of tasting human blood, and then he got control of himself and let go. I could hear the others in the background of my discomfort.

"I'm proud of you. That's not an easy thing to do." Carlisle said proudly.

"I love her. I needed to stay in control." Edward explained.

"Now, we just wait." Alice said. I could sense the Cullens going on with their usual day, instead of wasting time watching me. The only ones who stayed in the room were Edward and Carlisle. Then, Esme and Alice would come and go.

When I thought the pain couldn't get any worse, the venom would prove me wrong. I felt like my body was lit on fire. But instead of it burning out, the heat would get more intense. _Is this what Hell feels like? Burning for eternity?_ I tried to keep away from these bad thoughts. Thinking about Edward and how we would spend eternity with each other helped me get through the never-ending pain. It seemed like I'd been burning for weeks. _The end couldn't come any faster_, I kept thinking. _When will the pain end?_

"How much longer do you think?" Edward asked.

"It should be soon. She's been in pain for nearly two days." Carlisle explained.

So, it had been two days. One more day until I was fully a vampire. It could have been less; it could have been more. I was hoping for less, though. As I thought about the time, I could feel the pain slowly going away in the tips of my fingers and toes. _This must be it. It must be ending._ I felt relieved for a slight second until I realized the pain was not gone; it was just moving to my heart. My heart, already on fire, was burning even more now. I screamed loudly at the pain, though I did not mean to. I should have expected the unexpected.

"It must be getting close to the end." Carlisle explained.

"I hope so. I don't know how much longer I can see her in pain." Edward said.

"It won't be long now." Alice comforted.

"Thanks, Alice." Edward said.

Carlisle and Alice were right, of course. As my body slowly soothed, my heart burned even more. I could also tell, it was beating a million miles an hour. It sounded like a fast tapping finger.

The only thing on fire now was my heart. I let out one last scream, when suddenly the pain was gone. And so was my heartbeat. My heart was completely stopped. I opened my eyes for the first time, since Edward bit me. Everything was so much clearer. I could see everything a human could not: the tiny dust particles floating in the air, each grain and line carved in the wooden floor boards, the texture of the flat painted walls. I could see and hears miles and miles away.

Then, I saw his face. Edward looked more beautiful through vampire eyes than my old puny human ones. I could not stop staring at the smooth flawlessness of his skin. I could not help but smile.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Edward asked cautiously as he stepped forward slowly and gently. I was confused by this, but then realized I was a potential threat being a newborn.

"I feel great." I could not believe the sound of my voice. It was not rusty sounding like usual; it was more melodic. I was distracted by my voice until I became distracted when Edward took my face into his hands. Carlisle cleared his throat to caution Edward, but Edward did not seem to care. Edward caressed my face with his smooth, silky hands. He was no longer cold to me. Edward, for once felt physically warm with his touch.

"I love you," he said as kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was electrocuting in a good way. I could feel the passion: the sparks that remained between us. It felt good to finally be able to lock lips with Edward with as much passion as his without the fear of getting hurt.

"I love you, too," I said once my lips were free.


	2. Revenge

*****Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. That all belongs to the beautiful Stephanie Meyers.*** Enjoy!**

When I became an immortal, I thought all of our problems would go away. Turns out, I was completely wrong. Yes, I must admit, having the Volturi of our backs is somewhat of a relief, but what happened afterwards, once again, threaten my existence.

"The Volturi is pleased to learn of your change, Bella. We shall not look upon you or the Cullen's anymore, unless necessary." Alec informed us.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"Well, I should be on my way." Alec said as he left.

"I'm glad that is over with." I said. Then, Edward leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. Oh, how I loved it when we had these moments. It was much more natural being in a relationship with Edward, now that we were equals. We were both the same types of beings. I was no longer as fragile as I was in my human life, and I was grateful for that.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Edward smiled.

"Oh, really." I smirked. Edward led me through the house to the backyard. What could he possibly have to show me? Then, just as we walked out the back door, I saw a beautifully decorated porch with twinkling lights. In the center was a beautiful porch chaise. Next to it was a cloth-covered end table with candlesticks lit.

"Oh my! It's beautiful." Was all I could say.

"I thought maybe you and I could relax tonight, since we've had a trying week. And well, it would have been a dinner, if we ate at all. I hope this will do, in place of it." Edward explained.

"It's perfect! Thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. The others left us to be, and we moved over to the chaise and cuddle up in each other's arms. I could not help but smile.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you, too." Edward responded. "I'm so happy to have you in my life and that I get to share it with you for forever in time."

"I will always be happy, as long as I'm with you." I said.

Then, Edward stood up and pulled me to the edge of the chaise, still sitting. He proceeded to get down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

My heart filled up with joy. Edward wanted me to be his wife. When I had first met Edward, I never thought it would be possible for him to love me. And now, he was asking me to marry him. I smiled as I answered, "Yes! I would love to marry you, Edward."

We both smiled as he slipped on a beautiful diamond oval cut, silver ring. Edward, then, took my face in his hands and kissed me with much passion. It was the best moment of my life, knowing I would be marrying Edward, the man I loved with my whole being. Then, there were flashes, camera flashes to be exact. The others must have been watching. Edward and I just shook our heads at them, while laughing.

"Hold on, right here. There is something else I want to show you. I'll be right back." Edward smiled as he walked away. What more could Edward possibly give to me. He already has agreed to be with me forever. That is more than I could ever ask for. More than I deserved.

As I waited, the others, walked away, I guess so I could have a private moment. Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p>I was not sure how long I had been out, and I was not sure where I was. I tried to look around my surroundings, but everything was pitch black. Then, a slamming of a door startled me.<p>

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"

Then a door opened to reveal light. In the doorway, stood a man.

"Finally, you're awake." The man said.

"Where am I?" I asked. "And how the heck was I asleep?"

"Oh, you'll find out where you are in a minute. And I hit you so heard in the head you fell into unconsciousness. We vampires are capable of doing so. By the way, let me introduce myself. My name is James. I'm sure you've heard of me from your dear little Edward."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. He's never mentioned a James." I spat.

"Really? Well, let me explain. A year ago, he killed my beloved."

"Why would he have done that?"

"We found out he was dating a human, you. And we couldn't understand way he would choose to date you, instead of kill you and suck you clean. So, I turned it into a game called 'Catch the puny human and destroy Edward Cullen'. Of course, your precious Edward found out, and hunted us down. When he finally caught us, he destroyed, my beloved, Victoria. Now I should return the favor by destroying his beloved, you. It's the perfect revenge for our types."

"You'll never get away with this!" I shouted.

"Oh, hush now. It will soon be over." Then James shut the door, while laughing evilly.


	3. Hostage

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight material. All credit goes to the author, Stephanie Meyer.*****

* * *

><p>James was keeping me hostage in my own living room. All the lights were out in the house. The only thing keeping the room slightly lit up was the front porch light. James was taunting me with words like "he's not coming for you" and "he doesn't care about whether you're dead or alive". I had to keep telling myself it was not true. I knew more than anyone that Edward loved me and he would search for me until he found my body, dead or alive. Then, one of two things would happen. If I were dead, he would get his revenge and hunt down James. But if I were alive, we would run off together, so James would never find us again.<p>

All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door. James pushed me into the dark corner so whoever it was could not see me. As he opened the door, I knew who it was. It was him. It was Edward. I knew he would find me and get me out of here safely. Even though I knew it was Edward, he did not know I was here because James kept the door cracked just enough to make it seem casual, yet like he was hiding something. I could see Edward's golden eyes through the crack. I tried to get his attention without letting James know. I started to softly whisper a song only Edward would know. It was the song he wrote for me when we started dating. I could tell I was getting his attention because he was looking around like he was looking for something, but he was casual about it. James was clueless to what I was doing.

I was not really paying much attention to what they were talking about until Edward asked, "James, are you not going to invite me in?"

There was a long pause.

James nervously replied, "Um, the power is out," then he held the door open to show the dark room. As the door was open, Edward flung a pair of sunglasses into the room without James seeing him. I caught them in my corner, so James would not hear the glasses and the floor make contact. Then, James closed the door back until it was cracked open again.

"Then, how is the porch light on?" asked Edward. James sure was smart, not.

"Well, most of the lights are out, but there are some that stayed on," James replied not so convincingly.

"By the way, I was wondering if you'd seen Bella? She's gone missing."

"Nope, I have no clue where she could be." If James were not a vampire, he would have been sweating like a pig. "By the way, what are the sunglasses for?" Oh no. Did James see Edward toss the sunglasses to me?

Then I saw Edward hold up another pair of sunglasses and replied, "Well, when I find BELLA, she needs to WEAR THESE, so she doesn't EXPOSE the FACT that she is a newborn vampire. With these she'll be able to LOOK AT EVERYTHING around her and still look human." I noticed Edward was emphasizing on some of the words in his reply. I put the words together and figured out he was telling me, "Bella, wear these…(they) expose facts…look at everything." I was thinking, _what are we, spies now? Who has sunglasses that hold information? _But, I had to follow Edward's advice. I wanted to put the sunglasses on immediately, but I did not want James to notice.

Then, Edward asked, "Do you want me to look at the lights for you? Maybe I could fix them."

"No, no!" James protested and slammed the door shut. I heard him mumble; "Actually, I think it would be best if you left now." They continued their conversation, but I could not hear anything they were saying.

Now that the door was closed, I could put the sunglasses on. I noticed a button on top of the right lens and pushed it. I put the glasses on and saw a lot of files that Edward wanted me to look at. First, I looked at some plane ticket reservations for two. They must have been for us when we would get back together. I looked at where Edward planned on running away to. The tickets gave us a one-way trip from Los Angeles, California to Sydney, Australia with one stop on the way. Edward knew before I became a vampire, I wanted to visit Australia and he was giving that to me now. I could not help but think about how wonderful Edward was and how lucky I was to have him in my existence. I wish I could be in Edward's arms right now and thank him for everything he has ever done, including when he saves me today.

Next, I looked at a bunch of files that included the locations of all his family members. Emmett and Rosalie were in Olgii, Mongolia walking the streets of the market place. Alice and Jasper were not far from where we were. They were sitting patiently in the Amtrak Seattle Train Station. Carlisle and Esme were in a house I had never seen before, but it was beautiful. The house could be described as my dream house. It was located on a beach. The house was two stories with a big living room, huge kitchen/dining room, four master bedrooms with one guest room (all with bathrooms), big study room, and, of course, a music/entertainment room. Suddenly, I realized why Edward wanted me to see all these files. This was the runaway plan for not just Edward and I, but his family, too. If I was right, we would meet up with Alice and Jasper at the station and take the train to Los Angeles. Next, we would get on a plane to Sydney with one stop in Olgii, where we would meet up with Emmett and Rosalie. Then, all of us would head to Australia together and meet Carlisle and Esme there with our new house ready to live in. I could not believe they arranged for the house to be exactly as I pictured my dream house.

Back in reality, I heard a scream right outside the front door. I began to panic, wondering if Edward was all right. Fear entered my body as I slowly walked to the door and peeked through the curtains. There on the ground were body parts. And not just any body parts. They were Edward's. I began to panic more, but then realized what Edward had told me in the past. He once told me, vampires were capable of putting themselves back together with the venom that lingered in our bodies.

There were two things I could not figure out, though. Why did James rip him apart, but not burn him? And where was James? It was all so confusing. I looked around outside to make sure James was nowhere in sight, and he was not. I quickly went outside and grab all of Edward and brought him into the house. Then, I locked the all the doors and windows, so no one could get inside.

Once I was done securing the place, I went back to Edward's ripped pieces and started putting him back together. It was like a scene from a horror film. For each part, I had to use my venom to glue each piece back into place. The last and hardest part was putting his head back on. If I was able cry, I would have been balling my eyes out. I put his head back in place. Edward was not conscious yet and I was wondering what was taking so long. I began to panic more and closed my eyes praying that he would come back to existence. Suddenly, I heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're okay!" I said as I hugged him around the neck.

"Bella, I'm fine. I'm just glad James didn't hurt you."

"I thought I lost you."

"You'll never lose me and I'll never lose you. You have my heart and I have yours." Edward said to calm me down. I wanted nothing more than to sit there in his arms for the rest of my existence. I knew I was safe when I was with Edward. Then, Edward whispered in my ear, "I love you and I'll never let anything horrible happen to you as long as we exist."

"Same here," was all I could say. Then a question popped into my head. I looked Edward in the eyes confused.

"Do you know where James went?"

Edward looked as confused as me and asked, "You didn't see where he went?"

"No, he was gone when I found your ripped up body."

"That's strange. I thought if he would have gone somewhere, he would have taken you."

"I know, but he left me and you here. I can't figure out why he didn't burn you."

"That is strange. Maybe he was scared off by something."

"I don't know. I didn't hear anything but a scream."

"Hmm, we'll have to look into this, so we know where he is and make sure he doesn't follow us. By the way, did you get a chance to put the sunglasses on?" Edward smirked.

"Yes, and I just want to say thank you." I smiled.

"For what?"

"For everything you have ever done for me and everything you will do for me in the future. And for the trip to Australia and the house and for loving me."

Edward smiled and kissed me on the forehead. Then he said, "I just want you to be happy."

"I am and I always will be as long as I'm with you. I love you."

"I love you, too," Edward said as we held each other. I had missed Edward so much. I never wanted to be apart from him again. I thought he started to hum our song, but then realize it was set as his ring tone for his cell phone. Edward picked it up. "Hello?" I could hear Alice on the other end.

"Hey, have you found Bella, yet?" Alice asked nonchalantly. I figured she know he would find me, but she just did not know when.

"Yes, we're here at her house, right now. James had held her hostage, but then ran off without her."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. I didn't see him leaving."

"I know, but we need to figure out where he is and make sure he doesn't follow us. Can you try and see where he is headed?"

"Sure thing. Just make sure you and Bella don't mention to anyone where we're going, okay?"

"Of course. We'll meet you at the train station."

Edward hung up the phone and said, "Okay, let's get to the train station and meet up with Alice and Jasper. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll know where James is." I nodded in agreement. Then, Edward leaned in for a kiss. It was times like these that I wanted the whole world to stop, so we could enjoy being together forever. But then I realized, we have forever. I'm not human anymore.

Edward took my hand and we headed to his car. It only took us a few minutes to get to the station, thanks to Edward's fast driving. We found Alice and Jasper sitting on a bench outside the station. Alice was in deep concentration as Jasper waited patiently for her to see a vision of James.

"Has she seen James, yet?" Edward asked Jasper.

"No. It's never taken this long before," Jasper replied with worry in his voice. No one said a word as the minutes passed by. Alice still did not see anything. She got so frustrated with herself, Jasper had to calm her down. Which meant, all of us were being calmed down. It was so strange for Alice not to see someone's path. This had us all worried.

After a few minutes, Jasper lightened up his gift to let Alice try seeing again. Alice decided to try and see someone else's future to make sure her talent still worked. After a while, Alice's face looked the same as if she saw the future.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked her.

"I saw all of us getting off a plane in Australia and meeting up with Carlisle and Esme at the new house. Nothing new."

"Okay, try again with James."

We waited and waited. There were still no visions.

"What does it mean if you can't see someone?" I asked.

"We don't know. It's never happened before," Edward explained.

"Maybe he's…" I hesitated, "I don't know…dead."

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's just I've never thought about that possibility and I don't know why?" Alice replied.

"Have you ever tried to see other people who were dead?"

"No. I've never thought to because there was no point."

"Well, shouldn't you try, to make sure you can't see dead people?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Whom should I try it on?"

"Try my mother," Edward encouraged. Alice shook her head and went back to concentrating on the future. I could not help but lean in and give Edward a kiss on the cheek. Then, I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around me. I knew he loved and missed his real mother. They were very close to each other in his past life. Edward turned his head to me and smiled. Then, he leaned in and hummed our song into my ear.


	4. The Unexpected

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Saga material. All credit should go to Stephanie Meyer.*****

**AN: **This is the chapter where I have started creating the story. Chapters 1 and 3 were dreams that I had. Everything else is added on to make the story more interesting. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alice, Jasper, Edward and I all sat around the bench staring into space because of the shocking news Alice just foresaw. We were like statues that represented a group of people being startled by a ghost. Our eyes were wide, with our jaws to the floor. The simple concept of what Alice had foreshadowed, astounded us all. We all wondered, <em>how could this be?<em> I was the first to talk after the longest five minutes in history.

"Babe, are you okay?" I asked Edward, trying to break him out of his trance. But I could not blame him for not replying. Out of all of us, Edward should have been the most surprised.

"Edward, say something. You're making me worried," I continued.

Edward finally replied without moving a single inch, "Are you sure, Alice?"

"As positive as I ever am," She responded with a chipper smile.

"I can't believe it!" He continued.

"Well, believe it. Your mother is alive," Alice said. These words still sent chills through our spines. After almost a century, Edward's mother was alive. All this time, Edward thought she had died along with his father during the Spanish Influenza epidemic of 1918.

"I've got to talk to Carlisle," Edward said as he pulled out his cell phone. I stopped his hand before he could dial Carlisle's number. Besides Edward, I was most interested in what the back-story was about his mother, but I knew it was not the right time.

"Um, I don't think we should make any calls until we know for sure James is dead. We don't need him tracking us. Let's wait until we get to Australia," I recommended.

"You're right. I'm not thinking straight."

"No one expects you to. You just found out your mother is alive. We all would be shocked if we were in your shoes," I said. I stroked him lightly on the cheek reassuring him everything would be revealed soon enough. Edward was anxious to get to the bottom of things, as we all were.

After arriving in Los Angeles by train, we hurried to the plane, so we would not be late for our flight to Olgii, Mongolia to meet Emmett and Rosalie. When we got to Olgii, we waited until we got onto the connecting flight to Sydney to tell them all about Edward's mother and James.

"Wow! Dude, your mother's still alive," Emmett boasted.

"I know! I don't know what to do. Do I find her or not. I mean why would she keep her existence a secret from me?" Edward asked himself. I smiled sympathetically, knowing it must have been hard having to deal with such thoughts. I mean, what if Edward's mother purposely kept herself a secret from him. Did she not want to be with her son? Did she even know Edward was alive?

"Maybe Carlisle will have an answer," I reassured him. Edward smiled and stared at me. "What?" I asked. If I was still human, I would have felt the blood rushing into my cheeks.

"You always manage to make me feel better." He replied while a smirk.

"That's my job," I said as I laughed lightly. "I love you."

"As I do you."

After two long flights, we finally made it to Sydney, Australia. Vast plains of green shrubs and trees were spread across the desert-like land on the outskirts of the city. Though it was nighttime, I could tell it was one of the most beautiful places I had ever seen. I could only imagine how captivating it would be in the daylight. I just smiled at Edward as he kissed me on the forehead and said, "Welcome home."

"I like the sound of that," I responded.

"Well, let's get to the house, so you can really call it home," Edward lightly chuckled. We drove to the east until we could not drive any more, and then head south about thirty miles into a deserted part of the coast.

"Um, are we living on the beach?" I asked confused because I knew we could not openly live in the sun, being vampires and all. Plus, there were no buildings around, just plants, sand, and the waves of the water.

"Not exactly," Edward said smirking.

I asked with suspicion, "Where exactly is our house?"

"You'll see."

I just rolled my eyes playfully, knowing I would not get an answer out of Edward or the rest of them. With the car parked along the beach, we hopped out and headed toward a shabby dock. Along side it was an expensive looking speed boast. All of us got on board and we were on our way to the unknown. At least it was unknown to me.

The waves were calm under the moon lit sky. Edward sat in the drivers seat, while everyone else laid back enjoying the wind and spray of the ocean. About half an hour out, I made out the shape of an island on the horizon.

"Tell me you didn't," I exclaimed.

"Didn't do what?" Edward asked innocently.

"You bought an island, didn't you?" I continued.

"Maybe," Edward shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, Edward. Just tell her," Alice said jumping up and down in her seat. Everyone else seemed eager to have Edward explain also, though I am sure they already knew.

"Fine. Carlisle and Esme bought an island and built a house for all of us. It's so we can live out in the open, even in the sun," Edward said proudly.

I smiled and responded, "It's perfect."

I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug from behind and kissed him on the cheek. For the rest of the ride, I sat in his lap as he steered the boat in the direction of the island. As the boat drew closer, the island grew bigger.

We finally made it to the dock of the island. I was beyond amazed at the beauty and the vastness. Tons of green was scattered across the island with palm trees, flowers, bushes, and grass, along with the sandy coast lining all around. It looked like paradise.

"This island is huge!" I exclaimed as we unloaded the speed boat.

"We needed a huge island so we could hunt if we don't we to go to the mainland. Of course, we can't extinct all the life on the island." Edward explained while looking at Emmett, as if warning him. Emmett shrugged and had a playful grin.

"I don't know about you, but I love it," I responded laughing.

"We all do," Alice said, while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

We made it to the house in less than a minute. It was nestled into some palm trees off the shore of the ocean. The house was beautiful: three stories high with lots of windows. Tan paneling on the outside with white picket fencing surrounding a small garden that grew tons of flowers and in the center was a small pond. Once inside, it was reminded me of the Cullen's old house. There was a living room, right when you walked in, with the kitchen to the left. And underneath the stairs was a small study for Carlisle. The second floor held two bedrooms and huge library, while the third floor had two more bedrooms. Bathrooms accompanied all the rooms. Esme set the house up the same exact way as in Forks, just different color palettes. There were a lot of bright colors to compliment the island.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"I know." Edward agreed. Then, Carlisle and Esme greeted us with open arms.

"It's beautiful Esme," I said in awe.

"Thank you, Bella," Esme smiled.

"How was your trip?" Carlisle asked.

"Interesting. Definitely interesting," I replied.

"How so?" He asked with confusion. Edward filled them in with what happened at my house with James. Chills went down my spine each time I remember. Both Carlisle and Esme gave sympathetic looks as they listened intently.

Alice then continued, "Well, after Edward and Bella got away from James, I tried to see where he was going and couldn't find his future anywhere."

"And then, I suggested maybe he was dead and that's why there was no future," I continued. I could tell Carlisle and Esme were genuinely confused about what we were trying to explain to them.

"So, I asked to try looking into my mother's future, to make sure she couldn't see dead people...and she saw my mother alive…" Edward continued. When he said this, Carlisle's eyes widened like we figured out a secret of his. We all stared at Carlisle in shock with the same thoughts going through our minds. Did Carlisle know something we did not? And why would he keep something as important as the existence of Edward's mother a secret?

"Carlisle, is my mother still alive?" Edward asked calmly, though I could tell from the expression on his face that he already knew. He had already read Carlisle's thoughts. I could see Edward's hands balling into fists from frustration.

Carlisle looked at Esme, and then looked back at Edward and sighed, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me? How is she alive?" Edward started to get angry.

"Edward. It was your mother's wishes. She told me to save you, and so I did. After I changed you, I went back to the hospital and find out your mother was still alive and decided to save her too before it was too late. After her transformation, she told me to never let you know that she was alive," Carlisle answered calmly.

You could see the anger build up more in Edward's eyes along with sadness. "Did she not want me anymore? Why would she abandon me like that, when we could have been together?"

"She didn't want you to see her as a monster," Carlisle replied sympathetically.

"What? But I'm a monster too! Why would it matter if she's one?" Edward began to yell in aggravation.

"Not exactly," Carlisle protested.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Edward was gritting his teeth by now.

"I gave her the choice to join us and live in our ways, killing animals and not humans. Well…she turned me down and said she couldn't resist humans. She didn't want you to see her like that. But she wanted you to live the right way," Carlisle explained further.

When Carlisle said this, Edward really got angry and needed to get away. He ran outside and you could hear him breaking down the trees and crushing rocks from five miles away. I had never seen Edward so upset before, but I could not bring myself to be irritated with his outburst.

Esme started to go after him, but I stopped her. I sighed, "Let me go. He'll stop to listen to me." And then I darted out the back door of the house. As I rushed pass the palm trees, I found Edward in just less than a minute. He continued to crush rocks and split trees down the middle with his bare hands.

I crossed my arms across my chest, telling myself to be patient and calm. I whispered, "Stop."

Edward turned to me with his eyes raised in question.

"Stop, or you're going to ruin the island before we even get to live here." I smiled at him, but then I could see the anger in his eyes still. I dropped my arms and walked toward him. "Look, Carlisle was just respecting her wishes."

"But how could she not want me to be with her?" Edward agonized.

"Let me ask you this. Would you be able to resist humans if you were to see your mother not resisting?" I asked with eyebrows raised.

Edward put my words together and realized the answer. "I guess not."

I held his face in my hands and stared into his eyes. "By choosing not to have you around her, she gave you a life where you could still be good. Where you are able to resist humans when around them. That's how you and me were able to be a couple before you changed me. Because of her, our relationship was possible," I smiled.

Edward sighed and smiled. "I guess instead of being angry with my mother, I should be thankful."

"Plus, you have a wonderful family around you that couldn't be happier to have you around," I reassured him.

"And I have a beautiful fiancé," he smiled while pulling me into his arms.

"What a coincidence! I have a beautiful fiancé too! Well, I guess I should say handsome," I said humorously.

We both laughed. "Come on. Let's go home. I'm sure Carlisle and Esme are worried about you," I continued.

"All right. Then you can see our bedroom," he said smiling.

"Ooo," I laughed. We darted toward the house and we were there in a flash. As we walked into the living room, hand in hand, you could feel the tension in the air that Edward had left earlier. Everyone seemed to be in understanding over Edward's outburst.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that. And I'm sorry I got angry with you, Carlisle. I know it's not your fault that my mother didn't want to stay with me," Edward said apologetically.

"All is forgiven. But, you did have a right to know and I should have told you sooner." Carlisle said.

Edward smiled. "All I know is that I have the best family right here. I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you two, Carlisle and Esme, to be there for me. Especially when times get rough, like today." Then he turned to me. "And I'm lucky to have you in my life. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said as I began to kiss him sweetly.

"So, when's the wedding, you two?" Alice interrupted.

We both rolled our eyes. I replied, "You should already know that."

"You're right, I do," Alice laughed.

"Would you mind telling the rest of us?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"April 14th," I said.

"The first day we met each other," Edward continued while smiling.

"Awe, how romantic!" Esme gushed.

"I'll go get started on the planning," Alice said while running out of the living room into the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. There was not much to plan, since it was going to be a private wedding just with our family. Plus, none of the details matter to me, as long as I was going to be married to Edward.

I stared into Edward's eyes and knew that all I wanted was to be with him for eternity. And I knew I already had that. Then, suddenly, he took my face into his hands and kissed me with much passion. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.


	5. Werewhat?

*****Disclaimer: All Twilight material belongs to Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Saga.*** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A month had passed before we knew it. Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I had been planning the wedding for Edward and I. It was going to be very small. The guest list consisted of just close friends of the Cullen family, which meant just vampires. We invited the Denali coven (Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina), Irish coven (Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie), and some nomads (Peter and Charolette). I had only met the Denali coven in the past. Alice was designing my dress, of course. I had not seen it yet, but I trusted her. Esme was designing the layout of the backyard, where the wedding and reception would be held. We were not sure about all the details, but it was coming together.<p>

Meanwhile, Carlisle was able to accept a position as a night shift doctor at the St. Vincent's Hospital in Sydney. He was very happy to be treating patients again. Ever since Carlisle became immortal, all he ever wanted to do was help and save people. I always found it amazing that Carlisle was able to stay pure. He had never strayed from his diet that only consisted of animal blood. I had hopes of following in his footsteps. So far, so good.

Jasper and Emmett had been laying back and just enjoying life on the island. They found something new to do everyday. It was snorkeling (without snorkels, of course), hiking in the deep forest (finding new animals to feed on), or just laying around the house finding something fun to do (like chess or a house of cards).

Edward had been going to night classes to do further studies in the medical field, and he had been helping Carlisle at the hospital some nights. When he was not there, he was on the island with me. I had not exactly left the island since we came, except for one time: to go hunting on the mainland. Otherwise, I found prey on the island.

Edward and I were in very happy moods. We set aside all our worries for until after the wedding. For example, Edward decided that he was going to try and find his mother. He said he just wanted to see her, again. I knew Edward missed her a lot and if I were in his shoes, I would want the same thing. Plus, we still did not know for sure if James was alive or not. So, while searching for Edward's mother, we were going to try and track him, if he was still alive. It would be impossible, if James were dead.

One day, I sat in the living room reading the book "The Great Gatsby". I had read the book before, but was just passing time while waiting for Edward to come home. But, he never came home from classes. So, I assumed he went to the hospital to help Carlisle. Then, I began to worry when Carlisle came home alone.

"Did you happen to see Edward this morning?" I asked.

"No, why?" Carlisle asked confused.

"He wasn't home when Alice, Jasper and I came back this morning from hunting. And he never came back from his classes, so I assumed he was with you."

"Oh? He never came to the hospital," Carlisle said with worry.

"I wonder where he is," I whispered with concern in my voice.

"Did you try calling him?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he won't pick up and I've left three messages for him," I replied.

"Hmm," Carlisle said as he was in deep thought.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Carlisle had a look like he knew something I did not. This always scared me, not knowing something Carlisle did. He rarely kept secrets from us and when he did, it was for our own good.

"I don't want to scare you," Carlisle replied after a moment.

"I need to know what you're thinking about," I protest.

"Well, the last time he disappeared like this, he ended up being in danger."

"What?" I said frantically.

"One time, he disappeared and didn't answer our calls because he ended up being in…werewolf territory." Carlisle hesitated on the last couple of words.

"Wait a minute! Did you say werewolf?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. They exist."

"How come no one told me this?" I asked in frustration. You should not been hidden away from the fact that werewolves exist, especially when you are immortal. Why had my new family kept it a secret from me?

"It wasn't something we thought you needed to know," Carlisle answered calmly. I wanted to press on with the fact that they had kept something like werewolves a secret from me, but the priority at hand was figuring out what was going on with Edward.

"So, why would Edward be in danger with werewolves anyway?" I asked trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Though legends say they kill people, they really only kill vampires."

I gasped. "And, what if Edward ran into them again?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I'll call Esme to check it out. She's on the mainland hunting right now. And then we can check the island," Carlisle said with concern.

"I'll let the others know as well," I nodded.

Fear was flowing through my body. I could not even think about Edward being in danger. How would I exist if something were to happen to him? No! Nothing is going to happen to him. Edward would be fine. I kept repeating this in my head. Positive thoughts lead to positive outcomes.

I found Alice and Jasper on the front porch.

"Hey, guys. Edward hasn't come home yet and he isn't answering any of my calls. Carlisle and I are going to go look for him and Esme is looking on the mainland. Can you guys help us?" I asked.

"Of course," Jasper replied. Alice sat there confused.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I wondered.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Edward hasn't shown up in my visions. I'm watching over all of us. And I figured since I haven't seen him, he isn't in danger," Alice quickly said.

Panic filled my body now. The last time Alice couldn't see someone's future was with James. And I proposed that maybe James was dead. Now, she couldn't see Edward.

"We've got to hurry and find him!" I said frantically.

"On it. We'll tell Emmett and Rosalie to go look on the mainland with Esme," Jasper said. While Jasper pulled out his cell phone, I ran back to Carlisle to let him know what Alice just told me.

"Alice can't see his future?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm starting to freak out, Carlisle. We've got to find Edward." I panicked. Carlisle came to my side and rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I won't let anything happen to anyone in our family, especially my first son."

"I know. Thanks." I tried to get calm, but it wasn't working. Then suddenly, a curtain of calmness covered my body. It was then I realized Jasper was in the room behind us. Sometimes Jasper's gift got annoying, but right now I was grateful.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, Bells."

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and I started scoping out the island in hopes of finding Edward. While searching, I never really noticed how big this island was. It took us about 15 minutes with vampire speed to run the shores, then 20 minutes to check the inland. While in the jungle, Carlisle's cell phone rang. We all stopped.

"What's up?" Carlisle asked. It was Esme on the other end.

"I found Edward. It's as you suspected. He got caught in werewolf territory." Esme said.

"Is he okay?"

"So far, he's fine. The werewolves won't let him out of their sights, but they seem to be concentrating on something else."

"Can you tell what it is?"

We all heard Esme gasp.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It's James." Esme whispered.

"We're on our way! Where are you?"

"Just outside of Sydney to the south."

Then Carlisle closed his cell.

"We've got to get to Edward!" I exclaimed.

So many different thoughts were filling my head. Edward was in danger on werewolf territory. At any minute, he could be ripped apart. And then, there was James. The vampire who kidnapped me, but then disappeared after talking with Edward. Somehow, James got caught with werewolves as well. Nothing was making sense.

As we got off the boat at the Sydney Cove, we ran as fast as we could to where Esme saw Edward. Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were crouched behind some bushes about a mile away from where three werewolves were keeping Edward and James.

"Anything happen?" Carlisle asked in the lowest voice his could, that only us vampires would here it.

"No. The werewolves are just pacing back and forth. Got a plan?" Esme asked using the same voice as Carlisle. Carlisle thought long and hard about what to do.

"Why don't we just confront them?" Carlisle proposed.

We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"If we can get them to understand we don't kill humans like must vampires do, maybe they'll let Edward go." He further explained.

"I like it." I agreed while nodded my head. Everyone followed my lead.

"Okay, I don't think we should all approach them, that might lead them to think we are ambushing them." Carlisle said.

"Okay, let's just take four, including you." I proposed.

"Sounds good. How about Bella, Alice, Jasper and I go out and talk to the werewolves. Is everyone good with that?" Carlisle asked. Emmett grunted when he heard he'd be sitting out. He always loved the dangerous side of life.

"We're just talking to them, Emmett. If we were fighting, you definitely would come." I said to cheer him up. Emmett just gave me a small smile and nod.

"Okay, let's go." Carlisle led the way. As we walked slowly to the werewolves, I asked Carlisle to let Edward know we were here to help. Edward must have heard his thoughts because his ears went back the tiniest bit. Then Edward began to talk to the werewolves.

"I'm not here to harm you or any humans. My family and I would like to propose an agreement between your pack and our coven."

The werewolves and James had confusion written all over their faces.

Then we appeared by Edward's sides. I grabbed one of Edward's hands and looked at his face, for comfort. He rubbed the back of my hand soothingly, as if saying, "Everything will be all right." As Edward smiled at me, I smiled at him and then we both looked back toward the wolves.

James stood there dumb-founded. The pack wasn't confused anymore, but almost furious with the appearance of four more vampires. Growls started to rip out of their throats. Carlisle put out his hands as if apologizing and letting them know we meant no harm, we just wanted to talk. The growling stopped, but the pack held their positions in case of any sudden attempts of attack.

"We're not like most vampires of our kind. We all hunt animals, not humans." Carlisle said repeating what Edward had already spoken.

"They want to know if we'll harm them?" Edward said translating the wolves' thoughts.

"Absolutely not. Technically, you are human, therefore we'd never think about hurting you." Carlisle answered.

"How can they trust us?" Edward translated.

"All we can give you is our word, that we'll never harm you or any humans."

Edward shook his head.

"That's not good enough, but we'll let you go for now. But NEVER EVER come back here, or you WILL be destroyed. Got it?" Edward translated.

"Thank you." Carlisle smiled.

"By the way, is this one with you." Edward translated and pointed his finger toward James.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other for a long moment. I'm guessing their were deciding what to do with James.

"No, he's not with us. He does kill humans, unlike us." Edward answered.

James looked mortified as Edward sold him out like that. We all knew what was coming, even without Alice's visions.

As we ran from the site, we could hear the tearing and screams of James' body. Then, as we got to the Sydney Cove, we looked back and saw purple smoke pillaring through the air. James was officially gone. He would never hurt any of us again.

It was a quiet boat ride to the island. Edward and I cuddled into each other's arms, thankful for his safety. Once in a while, he'd start humming my lullaby into my ear, only for me to hear. I couldn't be any happier than I was right now.

As we approached the island, it was twilight. On the dock was a figure of a woman. I didn't recognize who it was. She was a stranger to me. But then, I heard Carlisle and Edward gasped at the same time.

When we stood on the dock, we all looked at the woman. Edward was the first to speak.

"Mother?"


	6. Elizabeth Masen

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Saga material. All credit should go to Stephanie Meyer.*****

* * *

><p>Complete shock was being worn on all of our faces. The woman standing in front of us was Edward's mother, whom Edward thought had died long ago. It wasn't until recently that Carlisle told us the truth. After Carlisle had changed Edward's mother into a vampire, she ordered Carlisle to never tell Edward of her existence, until absolutely necessary.<p>

So, now standing before us was Edward's biological mother, Elizabeth Masen. She was beautiful, with the exception of the blood red eyes. Elizabeth had the same reddish, brown hair Edward had. They both had the same bone structure in their faces. You could definitely tell that Elizabeth was indeed Edward's mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Edward choked out after complete shock.

"Carlisle sent for me." Elizabeth explained. Everyone turned their heads toward Carlisle.

"After you found out your mother was alive, I felt that a reunion was in order." Carlisle explained to Edward. I had my eyes locked on Edward as he turned his head back toward Elizabeth. You could see in his eyes that he was in total shock and didn't know what to say. After a minute of staring, Edward ran toward his mother and gave her a huge hug. They both held their embrace for several minutes, as if trying to recapture the years without one another.

"It's been so long, hasn't it?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward chuckled as he said, "Yes." We all laughed along. I couldn't help, but smile at the fact that Edward was able to see his mother again. He loved her so much. After another minute of embracing, Edward and Elizabeth let each other go. Edward then waved to me and motioned me to come to him. I was there in a flash, with a smile upon my face. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mother, this is Bella, my fiancé." Edward said as he smiled.

"Ah, it's so nice to meet you. You are just so beautiful." Elizabeth said.

I smiled, "Thank you. It's so nice to meet you. Edward's told me so much about you."

"Well, I hope it's all good stuff." She said while laughing.

"Yes, of course." I laughed along.

After Edward introduced Elizabeth to everyone, we made our way into the house. Esme gave Elizabeth a tour of the house with pride. We gathered in the living room afterwards.

"You have such a lovely home." Elizabeth complimented.

"Thank you." Esme smiled.

"So, how have you been?" Edward asked his mother.

"I've been good. I've kind of just been doing my own thing. Traveling the world."

"You always did want to visit every single place on this earth." Edward laughed. Elizabeth laughed with him.

"Yes, and now I have all the time in the world to do it…so, has Carlisle taken good care of you?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Definitely. Carlisle and Esme have been just wonderful!" Edward answered with a smile. "They have been very generous." Edward's face, then, fell sad.

"I'm sorry…" Elizabeth said.

"It's not your fault." Edward said.

"Yes, it is. I shouldn't have abandoned you."

"You didn't abandon me. You did what you thought was best for me." Edward explained.

"Still…" Elizabeth was choking up, as if she were about to cry, though she couldn't.

"Elizabeth, you did what you had to. Everyone understands." Carlisle tried to comfort her.

"Why, thank you, but if you'll excuse me. I just need a moment. I'll be back tonight." Then, Elizabeth was gone.

"That was weird." Rosalie snickered.

"Rose." Esme warned.

Edward and I made our way to our room on the third floor. We sat quietly on the chaise for what seemed like an hour, when in reality it was only five minutes. Edward then got up and started pacing the room, while in deep thought.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked sympathetically.

"Hmm, yeah. It's just all coming at me so fast. I mean, I thought my mother had been dead for almost a century, then I recently find out she's alive. And now, she's standing in our living room!" Edward started to become angry.

"Babe, why don't you come sit back down." I suggested, trying to keep him calm. Edward took the advice and sat down next me with his face in his hands. I rubbed his back soothingly to comfort him. I could not find the right words to say. I had no idea what Edward was going through, so all I could do was try to comfort him with the fact that I was there with him. He could talk to me and I would listen for as long as he needed me to. I would always be beside Edward through the thick and thin.

After a few minutes, Edward removed his hands from his face. He had a look like he wanted to say something, but he just sat in silence. Something was definitely on his mind. I could not just sit and wonder what he was thinking. I wanted to make what ever Edward was thinking or feeling go away.

"What's on your mind?" I asked concerned. Edward turned his head toward me contemplating whether to say something or not. I smiled at him encouragingly to let him know he could tell me anything. Edward could always trust me to be there for him no matter what. Edward then let in a deep breathe before speaking.

"I'm angry."

"At who?" I asked wondering. Edward could have been mad at so many people: Carlisle and Esme for not telling him all these years that his mother was alive, Elizabeth for running out on him and pretending to be dead to him all this time, Alice for not seeing visions of his mother until recently. But the answer he gave me threw me off guard.

"With myself." Edward answered with agony.

"What? Why? You shouldn't be angry with yourself. You've done nothing wrong." I tried to sound comforting. Edward then stood up and started pacing again.

"I'm angry with myself because I'm angry with my mother. I mean, I know she didn't want me to see the monster she is. But I still can't help but be mad at her for leaving me when I needed her most. When I changed, I felt alone, even with Carlisle there with me the whole time. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her then because I thought she was dead. Then she comes here. After all these years, she decides to come and bring me back into her life."

Edward's tone was getting angrier as he ranted. I felt pain for his situation. I hated seeing Edward upset; it tore me apart. Even though we were not married yet, I felt as if we were one. Whatever one feels the other feels, too.

I stood up and walked over to where Edward had stopped pacing. He had his hands on the top of the dresser with his head bowed. I put my arms around his neck from behind and whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't be angry with yourself. It's rational to feel upset with your mother after everything you've found out recently. It's understandable. But remember, everything happens for a reason."

Edward turned around and pulled me into an embrace. I snuggled into his chest and let in a deep breathe. Breathing in his scent always comforted me. Edward kissed the top of my head, and then, laid his on top of mine. After a few moments, I said, "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."


	7. Gifted

*****Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight Saga material. All credit should go to Stephanie Meyer.*****

* * *

><p>Everyone sat quietly in the living room minding his or her own business. We were expecting Elizabeth to show back up soon, even though Alice did not see her coming yet. It was close to sunset and she mentioned she would back at night, before she bolted out of the living room earlier.<p>

Edward and I sat in the love seat on the left side of the room. His eyes held mine with sincerity, yet with an edge of anger: not toward me, but his mother, Elizabeth. There was nothing I could say to help him feel better. I just needed to be there for Edward. As we sat staring into each other's souls, Edward's eyes strayed to the front door. By instinct, I followed his line of sight, but I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then, Edward let out a big sigh. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Everyone looked at Edward with the same question in mind.

"She doesn't feel comfortable here," Edward explained with a sad expression. I looked at him with confusion. Why would Elizabeth feel uncomfortable her with her son. Her son, who she had not seen in years upon her request. I lost my train of thought as Carlisle moved toward the front door, with Edward following behind.

Ten minutes passed and they still were not back. I was beginning to feel anxious, and I was not sure why. I knew Carlisle and Edward would keep each other safe. I should have been worried for Edward, but I knew nothing would happen to him: not with Carlisle beside him. My anxiety was brewing for something else, but I could not pinpoint the exact cause.

Jasper must have sensed my anxiety because he moved over to the couch where I sat. As he sat down, a wave of calmness washed over me. All my worries seemed to go away. I gave a small smile, knowing Jasper was trying to help out.

After a few more moments, I could not sit any longer and wait. To keep myself occupied, I went out into the garden. I sat next to the small pond skimming my hand across the satin, smooth water. Jasper followed after a few minutes. As he walked outside, Jasper gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I just can't figure out why you're anxious," Jasper explained with confusion as he leaned against the doorframe. I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe that's because I don't know myself." I gave him a small smile.

"It's weird how emotions work. We can feel something, yet not know why until later on," Jasper stated.

"Hm," I agreed as I still skimmed my hand across the water.

I usually do not like Jasper controlling my emotions when I feel on edge, but now I welcomed it with open arms. His calmness reassured me that I should not feel anxious.

As Jasper went to walk back inside, I spoke up.

"Jazz, will you stay? I don't like feeling anxious. Especially, since, I don't know what I am anxious about. Jasper raised an eyebrow, and then replied, "Sure." Jasper smiled as he came to sit next to me near the pond.

Throughout the next hour, I moved from sitting at the pond to watering all the flowers and bushes. This eased my mind along with Jasper's gift. He stayed by the pond watching me, as I kept busy. I am sure if Jasper was not there, I would have been worrying and pacing. I had no idea where Edward and Carlisle were. They usually never left for a while without letting us know where they are going. We always kept everyone up to date.

As I thought about this, I heard footsteps enter the garden. I looked over toward the back door and saw Carlisle walking toward me. I could not help but wonder where Edward was. Carlisle turned to Jasper.

"May I have a moment with Bella, please?" Carlisle asked politely.

Jasper nodded, then made his way inside. Once he was gone, the anxiety came back. I looked at Carlisle questioningly.

"Edward's fine. He is with Elizabeth," Carlisle said expecting me to sigh in relief. But I was still on edge: anxious.

"Elizabeth was just overwhelmed with the number of us in a coven. She's used to being alone. I don't think she has had anyone since I changed her," Carlisle explained further.

I nodded understandingly. "I can't imagine being alone for a hundred years. I'd drive myself crazy." As I said this, I felt bad. Carlisle had spent most of his life alone. He really did not have anyone until Edward. "Oh! I'm sorry," I apologized for my insensitivity.

Carlisle laughed lightly. "It's alright. Being alone for so long has made me grateful for having such a wonderful family now." I smiled at his comment.

"So, when will Edward be back?" I asked a few moments later.

"He should be back by sunset," Carlisle replied. I nodded in response and turned back to watering the plants. Anxiety was still coursing through my body. I felt as if something bad was going to happen, but I could not pinpoint what it was. As I thought about the possibilities, I could feel Carlisle's eyes on me as I moved from plant to plant.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Hm?" I asked as I lost my train of thought.

"You seem distracted, anxious," he explained.

I looked to Carlisle not knowing how to explain without seeming crazy. "I don't know what it is. I've been feeling anxious since you and Edward left earlier. I asked Jasper to stay near by because of it."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "You hate having your emotions being controlled."

"I know, but I welcome it right now." I gave a small smile, wanting the calmness back. The anxiety was scaring me.

Carlisle stood deep in thought. As we stood there, I felt calm once again. I turned my eyes toward the back door and saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe, again. He gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back as Carlisle began to speak.

"Do you think it's because Edward's not here?"

"No, I know he's safe and he can take care of himself," I explained.

Carlisle turned to Jasper, "Can you feel why she's anxious?"

Jasper concentrated on me for a moment. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you not feel safe?" Jasper asked.

I thought about it and realized he was right. I did feel unsafe, but had not reason to feel that way. I felt as if someone was watching me.

"I can't lie, sort of." I admitted.

"Like someone's watching or following you," Jasper continued. I nodded in agreement. Carlisle and Jasper both looked at me confused just as Alice walked outside. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"I just had a vision of a teenage girl, about thirteen years old. She was here on the island." Alice explained. As she said this, Carlisle and Jasper's eyes shot toward me.

"What?" I asked, curious about what they were thinking about.

"Your anxiety. It must be because you can sense an intruder," Carlisle explained. He was not making any sense to me. Did not all vampires sense when they are in trouble?

"Wouldn't you all have felt it, too?" I asked confused.

"Yes, if she were here on the island now," Jasper answered.

"Wait, so are you saying I can sense when someone is coming early on?" I asked while thinking it was the most ridiculous think I ever heard.

"Seems about right," Jasper replied.

"I was beginning to think you didn't have any extra senses," Carlisle said with a light laugh and smile. Everyone smiled at me, but I was not impressed by what I could do. It did not help the fact that I was still anxious. The feeling would get tiring after a while. Jasper then shot me a confused glance.

"Still anxious?" He asked.

"I can't help it," I explained as I rolled my eyes. Jasper just laughed.

Carlisle turned to Alice and asked, "When will the girl be on the island?"

Alice focused for a moment on the girl's future and replied, "Tonight."

"Alright. When Edward gets back we will head out and search for her. We need to figure out what she wants," Carlisle explained as we all headed into the house.


	8. Missing

*****Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight material.*****

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset. Edward still was not back from visiting with his mother, Elizabeth. Jasper, Alice, and I sat in the living room staring blankly at the news flashing across the television. Jasper and Alice were in the love seat, while I sat on the larger couch by myself. Carlisle was in his study, while Esme mindlessly cleaned. Emmett and Rosalie were in their room doing God knows what.<p>

Jasper and Alice stayed by my side the whole day: Alice because she knew how I felt with my foreshadowing, extra sense and Jasper because he helped me stay calm and collected. As we watched the flat screen, a "missing" news report began:

"Still missing: a fourteen year old girl. She was last seen on the outskirts of Sydney, last month. Her name is Renesmee Carter. If you see her or have information on where she could be found, please call 1-800-MISSING."

As the news anchor started describing Renesmee, a picture popped up onto the screen. Alice's breath caught slightly.

"That's her," she whispered.

"Who?" Jasper asked looking for more information.

"Carlisle?" Alice called out. Carlisle was in the living room within a second. Alice paused the news segment on the television, leaving the girl's picture for everyone to look at.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"That's the girl. The one in my vision," Alice explained.

We sat in front of the television screen studying her face for later references. Renesmee was beautiful. She had brown eyes, with wavy, reddish brown hair, just like Edward's. The picture portrayed Renesmee as a fun, loving teenage girl.

"This will help us later tonight," Carlisle informed us as he walked back into his study with Esme following. Alice kept the television paused on the girl. A few minutes later, Emmett and Rosalie walked downstairs and sat on the couch next to me.

"Who's that?" Emmett asked while nodding toward the flat screen.

"That's the girl who we're looking for tonight. She's been missing for a month, now," Jasper answered.

"Where is she from?" Rosalie asked with curiosity.

"Not sure. She last seen outside of Sydney," Alice replied. A few minutes passed as we sat in silence studying the Renesmee's picture. My ring tone for my cell phone broke the quietness.

"Hello," I said sweetly, knowing it was Edward.

"Hey, come meet me on the dock," Edward replied.

"Okay, see you there." I hung up and told everyone, "I'll be back. Edward wants me to meet up with him at the dock."

"Hurry back, it's almost night fall," Alice instructed me. I smiled reassuring her Edward and I would be back in time. I ran outside and made it to the dock in less than a minute. Edward, along with Elizabeth, was pulling up in the speedboat as I got there. I smiled at both of them as Edward jumped onto the dock and tied the boat up securely.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Edward replied as he got up and pecked me on the cheek. "My mother wanted to see you," he explained with a wink. Edward, then, hugged his mother goodbye and walked toward the house. I watched him as he entered the house and closed the front door.

"He's grown up to be quite a gentleman," Elizabeth said in an adoring voice as I looked at her.

"Indeed," I laughed. Edward was for more than a gentleman in my eyes. He was sweet, caring, loving, intelligent, and generous. Edward was everything and more than I ever wanted.

"I guess I can't say grown up, since he's hasn't changed physically."

We both laughed lightly at Elizabeth's comment. Then, her face turned serious.

"Bella, Edward's lucky to have found you. He needs someone as loving and caring as you are." Elizabeth paused as I smiled at the compliment.

"I think I'm the lucky one," I contradicted. She smiled then lowered her head while closing her eyes.

"Bella, I'm not coming back," Elizabeth explained.

I was stunned, shocked beyond belief. "What? Why not?"

She looked up to me and explained, "I don't belong here. Not with your way of life."

"But you do belong here, with your son," I began to shout with anger.

Elizabeth put her right hand on my shoulder and spoke calmly. "It doesn't matter. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I stayed and continued with my diet, while you all continued with yours."

I was getting angrier with each excuse being thrown at me. I now knew how Edward felt when he found out his mother was alive and chose not to have him in her live. I could now understand why Edward was angry with his mother for abandoning him.

"How can you say it doesn't matter? Edward should matter to you. He's your son, your son who you haven't seen in a century," I yelled.

"I'm sorry. Just promise me you will take care of him," Elizabeth said.

"Of course I will. I love him," I replied with an emphasis on the word "I".

"I know you do," she said as she leaned forward to give me a hug, but I pushed her back rejecting the gesture.

"I'm sorry," I said explaining my rejection toward her.

"It's alright," Elizabeth responded as she went to swim to the mainland. Before she swam off, Elizabeth turned to me and said, "Goodbye."

After a few moments, I could hear Edward walking up behind me. He put his arms around me from behind and kissed the top of my head. I turned around with guilt, "I'm sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to be sorry for. As far as I'm considered, it's my mother's fault everything turned out the way it did," Edward replied.

"How can you be so calm about this now? Earlier, I was the one calming you, not the other way around."

"Because I realized something when I was with my mother earlier," Edward replied.

"What?"

"If she and I would have spent ours lives together, instead of me spending my life with Carlisle, I would have never met you."

I pulled Edward close to me, clinging on to him for dear life. His words struck me with awe. It had never crossed my mind that if Elizabeth had not let go of Edward, he and I would have never met. I could not imagine my life or the world without the man who would soon be my husband.

After a moment of silence, Edward chuckled. I looked at him questioningly. "So, I heard you have some 'extra senses'."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, who would have guessed?"

"Come on. Let's go find your intruder," Edward smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder leading us back to the house.


End file.
